Ahogándose en agua oscura
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Aburrida de las matanzas que siguen a una ceremonia de admisión de nuevos mortífagos, Bellatrix decide ir a nadar al río. Se dará cuenta, algo tarde, de que alguien la ha seguido. [Bellatrix X Rodolphus] Lemon. Violencia. [Traducción de Sionnain]


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.Y cuando digo nada es menos que de costumbre, porque este fic es traducción de _Drowning in dark water_, de Sionnain, una chica que escribe los Rodolphus-Bellatrix más morbosos que he encontrado nunca (y de hecho de los pocos que he encontrado).**

**Nota de traductor: Bueno, como he mencionado en el disclaimer, pues adoro los fics de Sionnain. Es una chica de veintitantos años que, en serio, escribe de miedo. En inglés, ya que Rodolphus-Bellatrix los hay contados en español. Yo los caracterizaría primeramente de morbosos, muy PWP, pero bueno... A veces eso gusta juju. Me he leído todos los que tiene sobre esta pareja, que no son pocos, y la verdad es que pretendo traducir la mayoría, y tal alguno largo que tenga (hace muy poquito que me dio permiso). La relación que ambos mantienen es muy sexual, y no sé, en cierto sentido me recuerda a la de mis fics, con ese trasfondo más profundo tras la apariencia de que todo es sexo. Pero sin duda su Rodolphus es muy diferente al mío. Salvaje, agresivo, violento... Me gusta, me da mucho morbo. Y creo que antes que el lemon, lo que más destaco de los fics de esta chica son las conversaciones que mantienen Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Solo con eso ya te tiene pegada a la pantalla.**

**AHOGÁNDOSE EN AGUA OSCURA**

"_Very hot and still the air was, Very smooth the gliding river, Motionless the sleeping shadows." _(Henry Wadsworth Longfellow)

Lo que estaba ocurriendo en el claro no era nada que fuese digno de destacar; una ceremonia donde marcarían a nuevos mortífagos, algo que ella había visto muchas veces desde que entró al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. Fue memorable cuando fue la suya, y había estado ligeramente interesada en ver la de Snape, pero Rosier no le importaba demasiado.

Bueno, escuchar sus gritos era bastante agradable, pero no tenía por qué verlo para eso.

Bellatrix mantuvo una postura erguida, sus manos a su espalda, exactamente igual que el resto de los mortífagos que formaban el círculo. Su barbilla se alzaba orgullosa, altiva –Voldemort no quería que se inclinasen a menos que fuese ante Él-, y sus ojos negros estudiaron las figuras. Había varias que reconocía a pesar de estar encapuchadas y enmascaradas. Malfoy, por ejemplo, que era algo más alto que los demás; además de que creía haber visto un mechón de pelo rubio sobresalir por debajo de la máscara.

Estaba mirando la escena imperturbable, y ella sabía que sus fríos ojos grises estarían vacíos, sin expresión. No sabía cómo lograba hacer eso, ni qué era lo que veía su hermana en un hombre así. La tortura hacía que sus ojos centellearan; la hacía sentirse viva.

Cuando trajeron a las mujeres Muggles, el premio por un trabajo bien hecho, Bellatrix se escabulló silenciosamente. No es que estuviese horrorizada por lo que les ocurriría -después de todo eran sólo Muggles-, pero no le apetecía participar en la masacre que tendría lugar. Su falta de interés incluso llegaba a preocuparla. Después de todo, Bellatrix Black era la que primero se apuntaba a las matanzas.

Caminó hasta el río, y se quedó mirando fijamente la rápida corriente. No había luna, pero la luz proveniente de las estrellas se reflejaba en el agua. No dudaba de que muchas personas encontraban la visión relajante, pero Bellatrix opinaba que el río llevado por una oscura y frenética energía era más efectivo para calmarse.

_Creo que soy como el agua en la oscuridad. Siempre moviéndose, siempre intentando ir a otro sitio. Nunca estoy contenta de hallarme donde estoy_. _Hago que la luz se rompa, exactamente cómo hace el agua cuando hay luna, justo cómo está haciendo con las estrellas. _Permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados y contempló todo a través de las ranuras de su blanca máscara, hecha para ocultarla.

La noche era cálida; debajo de su túnica su piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Se bajó la capucha, dejando libre su cabello oscuro, que se recogió para dejar que el viento acariciara su cuello. Se quitó la máscara, respirando hondo varias veces el aire húmedo.

Los gritos comenzaron en la colina, y Bellatrix sonrió.

Dejó que la túnica cayese al suelo y se quitó la ropa interior negra. Caminó como una reina hasta la rivera del río. La idea de nadar le atraía; el agua estaría fría y calmaría el ardor de su piel. Pero a la vez la asustaba: algo indefinible que había debajo de la superficie oscura del río hacía que su sangre se helase, de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura del agua.

Se metió despacio, aguantando la respiración por el frío e ignorando la punzada de terror de lo que podría haber bajo el agua.

La rodeó como oscura seda, empujándola y hundiéndola. Estuvo un momento disfrutando de la frialdad de ésta sobre su piel; en el placer de sentir el agua en su cuerpo desnudo; en la visión de la luz de las estrellas reflejándose en el agua, rotas por las olas. Se puso de espaldas para poder mirar el cielo, su pelo desparramado alrededor de sus hombros y de sus pechos.

Sus manos rozaron su piel, acariciándola hasta ponerlas bajo su cabeza, dejándose llevar por la corriente. Su cabello estaba húmedo, flotando a su alrededor, rozando sus brazos. Girando la cabeza vio la siniestra Marca Tenebrosa y la serpiente parecía que estaba saliendo del agua. Sonrió, entornando sus ojos de párpados pesados.

-¿No te interesa la fiesta, Black?

La voz provocó que agitase un poco el agua, al moverse para ver quién había en la orilla. Una figura estaba en la pendiente que llevaba al río, vestida con una túnica y una máscara semejantes a las suyas. Un mortífago había abandonado la fiesta y la había seguido. Bellatrix se quedó inmóvil, fijando en él sus ojos inquisitivos.

Por la voz burlona sabía de quién se trataba: Rodolphus Lestrange, el que amargaba su existencia. Algo en él la desquiciaba, y provocaban que su interior se revolviese como el agua del río que la rodeaba.

-Lo he visto más veces –espetó, apenas haciendo pie mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Bellatrix maldijo la impaciencia y la rabia que había delatado en su tono de voz, y se obligó a que su rostro permaneciese tan inexpresivo como la máscara que él aún llevaba.

Era peligroso admitir que estaba intranquila, insatisfecha. Lestrange no dudaría en darle aquella información al Señor Oscuro, y Bellatrix sufriría las consecuencias. Lo haría; Lestrange la odiaba, y le gustaba verla sufrir. La noche en que había sido marcada, había gritado por el dolor y por los _Crucios_ que él le lanzó para probar su lealtad. Cuando todo terminó y los demás quisieron admitirla como una de los suyos, Rodolphus le había susurrado al oído que su dolor lo había excitado, y la había acercado a él para que sintiese la creciente erección.

-Pensaré esta noche en ti, gritando, mientras folle –había murmurado.

-Hazlo -había respondido ella, su voz temblando de ira y agotamiento. Cómo habría deseado haber estado ahí cuando hubiese sido él, cómo habría adorado escucharle gritar...

El roce de algo contra su piel en el agua la hizo volver al presente.

-Si quieres que me torturen por no estar de humor para divertirme con esas mujeres, adelante, hazlo. Yo no voy a ningún sitio. –Hizo un gesto con su barbilla hacia la pequeña pila de ropa de la ladera: su túnica, su máscara, y la ropa interior, que era todo lo que llevaba debajo. Le gustaba la ruda sensación de la lana arañando su piel, las curvas femeninas que sólo ella poseía dentro de los mortífagos.

-No me interesa ir a buscar al Señor Oscuro –dijo, y Bellatrix se rió burlona. Cómo si Rodolphus fuera lo suficiente valiente como para hacer eso-. ¿Por qué no quieres jugar, Bellatrix? Ya lo has hecho antes.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Rodolphus estaba hablando en voz baja y seria, y no en el tono hostil que acostumbraba, alargando las palabras.

-Tal vez sea por eso –replicó descaradamente, entrecerrado los ojos-. Me aburre el juego que me ofrecen. ¿Por qué no estás tú allí? Nunca te he visto rechazar a una mujer antes.

Se odiaba a sí misma por buscarle a él entre los demás, pero lo hacía. Rodolphus solía permanecer callado, no como Macnair, con su instinto de aterrorizar mediante gritos.

Rodolphus se acercó a la orilla del río donde ella nadaba, riéndose suavemente.

-Oh, Bellatrix –dijo, divertido-. Estás tan determinada a odiar.

El continuo uso de su nombre de pila la molestaba.

-¿De qué hablas, _Rodolphus_? –preguntó, haciendo una mueca desdeñosa. No era el Señor Oscuro para llamarla así.

-Nada –respondió, con un deje extraño en su voz-. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? Malfoy rechazó a una de las mujeres, que podría ser tuya, si no estuvieses de este humor.

-Malfoy está cortejando a mi hermana. Narcisa no lo tocará si se ensucia con una Muggle.

_No, no, eso me hará pensar en Andrómeda..._ Bellatrix hizo un sonido entre gruñido y risa por el pensamiento. Su hermana podría haber sido la mortífaga más viciosa de todos ellos, si hubiese querido que le hiciesen la Marca. Bellatrix tenía carácter, pero Narcisa no. Ella había heredado la misma falta de conciencia, aunque era mucho más mortífera. Seguramente es lo que habría llevado al frío Malfoy a ella.

-Me gusta el río –dijo en un susurro, sin saber por qué le había contestado. ¿Era porque los pensamientos sobre la traición de su hermana la hacían tan miserable? Hundió sus uñas en la piel de su brazo, moviendo las piernas para permanecer a flote.

-Nunca …- dijo, pero su voz seguía siendo ronca, infundida con algo que no lograba reconocer.

Nadó despreocupadamente hacia él. El agua se arremolinó a su alrededor y la envolvió con su frialdad.

-¿Me has estado mirando? –preguntó, estudiando el rostro impasible. El solo pensamiento de que la había estado observando a través de esa máscara, desde la fúnebre oscuridad, la excitaba.

Sopló una ráfaga de viento, moviendo las copas de los árboles.

-Tal vez –gruñó. Los gritos resonaron entonces aún más alto en la colina; pudo escuchar una risa salvaje y vio destellos de luz verde en el cielo.

La luz de la maldición asesina era hermosa reflejada en el agua, pareciendo casi esmeraldas en terciopelo.

-¿Sabes que me gusta, Bellatrix? –preguntó Rodolphus en el mismo tono ausente-. Me gusta estar aquí, con mi máscara, mientras tú estás desnuda y vulnerable ante mí. Como una víctima...

La respiración de ella se aceleró. Se dejó llevar bocarriba, sobre la espalda. Sus pechos sobresaliendo del agua, sus pezones duros por su frialdad y por el viento. Sus ojos fueron a la Marca de ella, negra sobre su piel pálida.

-No tanto... –susurró, aunque él tenía razón.

Rodolphus sacó su varita y murmuró algo, y ella se encontró flotando aún sobre su espalda, pero sin poder moverse. Era como si él la hubiese atada, como si un ancla saliese de su columna para hundirse en el lodo del fondo del río.

-No, creo que lo eres. Mi víctima –susurró suavemente, entrando en el agua, aún con sus ropas y su máscara. Se detuvo cuando ésta le llegó a la cintura, pues el peso de la túnica le hundiría si intentaba llegar a donde ella estaba. Movió la varita y la acercó a él, hasta que su cuerpo quedó flotando a su lado.

Se sentía como un sacrificio en un altar, y mirando en los insoldables ojos de la máscara, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba.

Levantó la varita de nuevo, y recorrió su cuerpo con ella. Chispas salían cuando la tocaba.

-¿Puedes imaginarte lo que puede ser el vernos? Silencioso, implacable... –Su voz era siniestra mientras rozaba con la punta de su varita sus pezones-. Entrar en tu casa, sabiendo para lo que hemos ido, para traer dolor y muerte... Sin poder escapar...

Sus dedos empezaron a tocar su piel húmeda.

-Puedes hablar.

-Lo sé –susurró Bellatrix, hechizada. Sentía el agua cálida bajo ella, sus dedos sorprendentemente suaves al rozar la suave piel de su vientre.

No podía apartar los ojos de él; el mortífago, con la máscara blanca, encapuchado, con el agua hasta la cintura. Algún hechizo los mantenía en el sitio. Estaba desorientada mientras el agua pasaba a su lado rápido, pero ella permanecía quieta, bajo su mirada y sus manos frías.

-¿Estás asustada?

Ronca, suave voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Quieres que lo esté? –preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de que tenía suficiente libertad como para arquearse. Se forzó a no hacerlo... No, no aún. El juego tan solo había comenzado.

-Sí –respondió.

-Eso pensaba –dijo Bellatrix-. Dame una razón. Enséñame qué me harías, si yo fuese tu víctima...

Le escuchó respirar más pesadamente, antes de tocar con su varita su piel de nuevo.

-_Diffindo_ –murmuró, viendo cómo aparecían cortes. Ella siseó de dolor, y contempló la sangre deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta el agua.

Una de sus manos fueron al cabello de ella, sus dedos enredándose en torno a los mechones mojados. Tiró hasta que hundió la cabeza de Bellatrix en el agua. Ella luchó por respirar. El sonido del río agitado resonando en sus oídos.

Rodolphus soltó su pelo y Bellatrix pudo sacar la cabeza del agua, jadeando.

-Hijo de puta –escupió, y él se rió.

-Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera, Bellatrix. Estás a mi merced ¿recuerdas? Mi víctima. –Sus manos se tensaron entre el cabello de ella de nuevo, amenazantes-. Si quisiera ahogarte, preciosa, ya lo habría hecho.

-Siempre puedo gritar –dijo, odiando la lujuria que le estaba provocando con su lenta tortura y sus palabras maliciosas.

-Lo harás –asintió, su otra mano pellizcando sus pezones endurecidos-. Los demás probablemente piensen que eres una de ellas, de todas formas. Me vieron irme, y creerán que he traído a una de esas mujeres al río para ahogarla después de disfrutar con ella.

Se inclinó hacia ella, acercándose aún más.

-Después de todo –murmuró- puede que te ahogue.

Y, de nuevo, volvió a hundirla en el agua.

Esta vez Bellatrix mantuvo los ojos abiertos, la oscuridad rodeándola.

Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie, se retorcía porque sus caricias se estaban volviendo más agresivas, más íntimas. Sus dedos habían encontrado el camino hasta sus piernas, y se deslizaban entre ellas. Permaneció en silencio mientras le acariciaba el clítoris.

Pero ella no.

Gritó, alto, cuando llegó al orgasmo, su otra mano aún enredada en su cabello.

-Dios, sí –gimió.

No hablaba, y era parte del horror, de la absoluta delicia de todo aquello. No tenía nombre, ni cara; silencioso y mortal. Quería que entrase en ella, pero también que permaneciese con su túnica y su máscara cuando la tomase (como hacían con las mujeres del claro).

-Quiero que seas mi víctima esta noche –gruñó Rodolphus cuando ella llegaba al clímax, los músculos empujando a los dedos que ardían dentro de ella, su clítoris palpitando bajo su pulgar-. Quiero escucharte gritar, verte desnuda y asustada.

Apartó las manos de su pelo y de sus piernas; el agua llenando su vagina, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

-Pero no estás asustada ¿verdad? –preguntó, su voz dura. Estaba perdiendo ese frío y estudiado control que la aterrorizaba y excitaba, pero eso no disminuyó su ávido deseo por él.

-Lo estaré, si quieres –logró decir, retorciéndose en su lecho de agua fría y oscura.

-Quiero –dijo con voz entrecortada, quitándose la máscara- follarte. Aquí mismo. Quiero escucharte gritar.

Ella lo miró, embelesada.

-Gritaré para ti –prometió-, si te lo mereces.

Rodolphus gruñó, quitándose la capa, hasta que tan solo se quedó en pantalones y una camisa negra. Usó la magia para levitar sus ropas hasta la orilla, donde cayeron al lado de las de ella; máscaras gemelas contemplando el despiadado cielo.

Una vez terminó el hechizo, tiró de sus piernas acercándola a él. Bella permaneció sobre su espalda, sus piernas a ambos lados del hombre. Llevó su erección hasta rozar su sensible clítoris, haciéndola gemir otra vez. Sus dedos se hundieron bajo el agua, rozándola mientras él se deshacía de su ropa empapada.

Agarrándola de los brazos, la levantó y sus piernas rodearon la cintura de él. Lo sintió duro y caliente un segundo, antes de notar que se deslizaba dentro de ella.

-Dios, estás tan húmeda –gimió, y ella se rió contra su cuello.

-Estoy en el agua –dijo con voz ronca por la excitación, mordiendo su lóbulo. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Rodolphus y presionó su cuerpo desnudo contra él, su camisa húmeda, marcando sus pezones. Le gustaba, demasiado.

-Estoy dentro de ti –susurró, embistiéndola. Su polla a punto de estallar, y Bellatrix echó la cabeza atrás. Hacía que sus muslos temblasen y se tensasen; hacía que las estrellas bailaran en aterciopelada oscuridad ante sus ojos.

-Sí... Dios, sí –jadeó, empujando su cadera hacia él, el agua ondeando al moverse juntos.

-Quiero que grites, Bella –gruñó junto a su oído-. Grita para mí. Córrete y grita. _Ahora_.

El placer amenazó con matarla, mientras temblaba y jadeaba junto a él. Quería gritar, pero necesitaba algo más para incentivarla. El nombre de él fue un gemido en sus labios a medida que se acercaba más y más al orgasmo, aunque no gritó.

La echó súbitamente hacia atrás, hasta que el agua la rodeó, asfixiándola. La sacó, su pelo negro pegado a su espalda, el agua en su boca y corriendo por su cuerpo.

-Grita –silbó, su polla hundiéndose en Bellatrix, sus manos agarrando a la mujer. Volvió a llevarla hacia atrás, pero esta vez no dejó que se hundiese. Su cabeza rozando el agua, su cabello era una maraña negra-. Grita para mí, Bellatrix.

La estaba controlando, hundiéndola en el agua y sacándola, dominando su cuerpo. La ahogaba en el agua y en él, y el placer era demasiado.

Gritó mientras la tomaba, mientras el placer explotaba. Su grito salió de sus pulmones, exhaustos por el sexo y el haber estado cercana a ahogarse; pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para resonar por la zona. Eso llevó a Rodolphus al clímax mientras la volvía a sacar, sus manos presionándola contra él cuando se corrió dentro de ella. Al final, Bellatrix le mordió, fuerte, paladeando la sangre salada. Gimió de placer, y fue su nombre el que él susurró. El sonido fue más dulce para ella que si lo hubiese gritado.

Él temblaba como ella, sus manos y piernas enredadas en torno a él, su rostro hundiéndose en su cuello, su lengua lamiendo toda la sangre que ensuciaba su piel.

-Bella –susurró, su nombre reverente en sus labios.

Su mano se deslizó hasta la de él, y juntos sus dedos encontraron la varita que había logrado mantener con él. Alzaron los brazos a la vez, apuntando al cielo.

Ella lamió su oído.

-Hazlo –murmuró en un susurro, su voz tranquila-. Adelante, hazlo. Te lo has ganado.

-_Morsmordre_ –musitó Rodolphus, y el cielo se iluminó al aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa. Rodolphus fijó su vista en ella, que brillaba plena y feroz. Bellatrix contempló su reflejo en el agua, la luz rota.


End file.
